Expect the Unexpected
by Glycerine.Queen
Summary: After a Halloween party at Hogwarts things change in more ways than one. Full summary inside. To avoid confusion the twins are only a year above the trio.
1. Chapter 1

_Hermione has always been a point of interest for joker, Fred, after being invited to the party of the year by none other than Fred and his twin brother George, and eagerly accepting, things come tumbling down for Hermione and Fred as the events of a drunken night could change their lives forever (missing out the deathly hallows, Voldemort is dead.. ron and hermione don't get together, fred doesn't die etc)_

* * *

I have always been a book worm, I admit I liked nothing more than sitting down by myself and getting lost in a fictional world, but hearing it coming from other peoples mouths made me feel a bit embarrassed about the little amount of social life that I have.

Even Harry and Ron have started to get annoyed by the fact that I don't do anything with them anymore. Although even if I did hang around with Harry and Ron again, Ginny - Harry's girlfriend and Ron's sister - would make every moment a living hell for me, I don't know what I ever did to her but she seems to hate me.

It was drawing close to halloween, everyone was discussing parties and costumes, others were planning on going home to spend time with family and some just wanted to play pranks on everyone they could

Fred and George (the Weasley twins) are holding a big party, as they do at every given opportunity. This time however, will be the biggest as the twins are dropping out of school to start their own business after halloween.

Obviously everyone is going to miss them after all, they are the life of the school, without them it is probably going to be almost as boring as a muggle school. So in order to celebrate their times at Hogwarts everyone has agreed to turn up in costumes, which was hard considering the majority of students hate dressing up.

I overheard the twins discussing how much alcohol they have and how they still need more so that everyone has their fair share. As I go to ask them what they were dressing up as I noticed that they were perched next to me.

"Evening Granger" said the first red-headed boy.

"Hello Fred" I watched as shock ran over the both of the twins faces, I raised my eyebrow in question.

"What makes you think that I'm Fred? I could be George" I shook my head

"Unlike some people I can tell you two apart" Freds mouth turned up into a dazzling smile

"Smart girl this one, hey Georgie?" he turned to his twin who was staring off into the distance but obviously paying attention as he replied as soon as the words left Fred's mouth

"Oh yes, we'll never be able to sneak anything past you will we Hermione?" I shook my head and went back to reading my book

I could feel the twins looking at me and my suspicions were proven correct when I glanced up to see both of them staring at me obviously deep in thought. I decided now would be the best time to ask my previous question.

"So what are you two going to be dressing up as for your party?" the twins seemed to snap out of it when they heard me speak.

"Well I'm going as dracula, the girls swoon over vampires and of course I am the good looking twin.." Fred grinned as his brother rolled his eyes.

"I am going as a clown!" My eyes widened and confusion crossed George's face.

"But clowns are scary!" I spat out in a hushed voice

"Oh is little 'Mione afraid of clowns?" George teased causing me to blush

"It's okay, I'll protect you" Fred winked at me, making my cheeks burn even more.

George whispered into Fred's ear and then nodded

"Well Granger we must love you and leave you as our party needs planning" with that, both of the twins sandwiched me in a hug before running off, I smiled and picked up my stuff before wandering outside.

I was greeted outside by Luna running up to me and almost tackling me to the ground.

"Hermione! I've finished the costumes! You have to come and see them!" she gasped for breath then proceeded to drag me up to the Gryffindor common room which happened to be empty for a change. Luna took off her bag and began to pull out several outfits, she had obviously placed an undetectable extension charm on it in order to fit everything in it.

As she laid out the costumes I automatically knew from the length of the skirts that Luna was intent on me looking indecent. She obviously saw the look on my face as she rolled her eyes and told me that if I absolutely needed it, the length could be changed.

The first costumes were common among both the wizard and muggle world, angel and devil. The second were bright but more appealing, a ladybug and a bumble bee. In all honesty I liked both and I had to take into consideration what Luna wanted to wear.

"I think you should wear red, I have to wear lighter colours otherwise I look too crazy!" I raised an eyebrow at her, how does one look too crazy?

She held up the 2 red costumes for me to look at. The devil costume was lovely but I wouldn't be able to pull it off, especially with the huge heels that she had chosen to go with it. The ladybug costume overall was more winsome. Compared to the previous, it was demure and I would most likely be able to wear it without looking like a total fool.

"That settles that then" Luna smiled as she laid out the ladybug costume without me having to say a thing. She put the bee costume next to mine while putting the other two back into her bag.

"Okay, next... Are you aiming to catch the eye of any particular person at the party?" she nudged me with her elbow.

"Not really, nobody is interested in me in that way" I looked at the floor, twiddling my thumbs.

"Well maybe that will change" she smiled and patted me on the arm in a caring way. Luna had been fond of Neville Longbottom for a long while but had never done anything about it , but she had been planning this for weeks, at the party when everyone was merry she would try and woo Neville and then they would live happily ever after.

'If only it was that easy for others' I thought to myself, I admit I've always liked Fred, just more so now than ever before. I suppose it could do with the amount of time I spend with the twins lately, maybe I'm just going through a phase.

As the day drew to a close and I climbed into bed, my mind began racing. What would everyone think when they saw me in my costume? It's certainly nothing like the normal things I wear, but then again who dresses normal at halloween? What would Fred look like all dressed up as Dracula? Just imagining him all dark with fangs made me giddy.

The next thing that popped into my head brought me back down to earth, what if Fred had a date for the party? I mentally scolded myself and rolled over, willing myself to sleep.

* * *

So I realised after starting a new story that I had already written a few chapters for this so I've decided to upload them all and then try and continue to write my other story. Reviews welcome.


	2. Chapter 2

I do not own anything unfortunately

* * *

I was rudely awoken by a few girls screaming in the dormitory, it was always left to me to get rid of the little bugs and spiders that the others were terrified of. Dragging myself down to breakfast after getting dressed took a lot more effort than it usually needed, tonight was the twin's party. Tonight I would turn up looking like an idiot, where the one guy I like, will most likely look gorgeous and have a pretty girl hanging off his arm. I was considering faking an illness for the night, I'd have to see how the day went first.

I spent most of the day sat in the library trying to concentrate on a book that was sat in front of me, this is stupid! I thought to myself as I read the same line for what seemed the hundredth time. I shut the book and put it back on the shelf before turning on my heel and being faced with a grinning twin.

"Hi George" I greeted him nonchalantly while picking up my stuff, ready to leave and get ready for the night ahead.

"What's eating you Granger?" his face was blank, awaiting my response, I simply shrugged.

"I have to go, Luna will be waiting for me" I mumbled and pushed by him, walking quickly up to the dormitory where of course Luna was waiting sat on my bed.

"Are you ready for the Halloween party of the century?" Luna was way too happy for me at the moment, I shrugged and laid on my bed next to her. She didn't speak, instead she only raised her eyebrow in question.

"I just don't feel very good, that's all" at this Luna turned all of her attention to me.

"Oh no you don't!You're not getting out of this one Miss Granger!You are going to get dressed, I'll make you look amazing and you WILL be pleased about it!" she prodded me in the side making me squirm and giggle.

"Fine! But I'm going to look stupid and it's not like anyone will notice I'm there anyway"

"Well... If nobody is going to notice you there, then it doesn't matter if you look stupid!" she threw my costume at me and disappeared through the dormitory doors.

Sighing, I got out of my ordinary clothes and put on the costume that made me feel like the anti-  
Hermione. Moments later Luna popped back in, armed with make up and hair products, I knew I would be playing the Barbie. After nearly an hour of being primped and prodded by Luna, I was finally allowed to look in the mirror, however I wasn't prepared for what I saw.

I didn't look like a fool, and I actually quite liked my costume, my hair cascaded over my shoulders in little ringlets, my make up simple yet effective with smoky eyes and red lips. I looked _pretty_.

Luna kept her make up natural rather than obvious, and curled and styled her hair so perfectly, it looked like one of the hairstyles out of a wedding magazine. The costume actually suited her and the colours complemented her skin tone.

Taking one last look at ourselves in the mirror, we put on long black cloaks that Luna had collected for us and then headed off to the party in the room of requirement, hardly anyone had arrived yet so we kept our cloaks on, I was still self conscious and would feel better if it was crowded when I took it off, that way not as many people would see what I was wearing.

A few boys from Gryffindor were huddled around the drinks, Fred and George nowhere in site, thank god! I had almost completely forgotten that George would be coming as a clown, one of my biggest fears though I hated to admit it. Me and Luna sat down over in one of the corners while everyone was busying themselves by getting drinks or chatting with the other guests.

I was absent-minded twiddling my thumbs when I was nudged in the ribs by Luna who proceeded to whisper into my ear.

"Look who's just arrived" she smirked as I looked over to see Fred stood opposite me mid-conversation with a young student, looking amazing in his costume. Obviously sensing someone was looking at him, Fred turned his head in my direction and smiled brightly when his eyes met mine, my heart picked up pace but I managed to return the smile. He muttered something to the child and began to walk over, I glanced at Luna who was staring intently at Neville who was wearing a superhero costume, I think it's possible that if she stared for any longer their would either be drool in her lap or holes in Neville's back, maybe even both.

Fred sat down beside me and Luna, following her gaze and rolling his eyes. He leant close and whispered to me that she should go up to him and make a move because he liked her too. I nodded, suddenly turning hot from the proximity of the twin. I had always thought that Neville liked Luna, but now it had been confirmed by Fred there was no reason that Luna shouldn't make a move.

Clicking my fingers in front of her seemed to bring her out of her daze, back to the real world as it were. I got close, not bothering to whisper as music was now playing quite loudly.

"Fred said that Neville likes you too! Go for it, what do you have to lose?" her eyes widened and she dashed for the drinks, obviously needing some courage, I chuckled to myself.

"You don't have a drink" this was more of a statement than a question, I shrugged.

"I didn't know what to get" holding up his index finger he disappeared for a few minutes and when he came back he was equipped with several drinks, all in colourful bottles.

The first that I was handed was a light purple colour, it seemed to glitter in the dimmed lights, though it tasted like sour grapes. I scrunched my nose up at the taste earning a laugh from Fred. He swapped it with a green drink, this one didn't look as appealing but smelt delicious, I cautiously took a sip, Fred seemed pleased with himself when I hummed in delight.

"George never was good at making nice drinks" he coughed out as he tasted the same purple drink I had. I looked at him questioningly.

"What? You don't seriously think we would have bought the alcohol?" I almost choked on the drink that I was sipping nonchalantly.

"So if we all die, it's you two that are to blame!" I giggled as Fred mocked being hurt.

"Where's George?" I asked with fear in my voice.

"He's busy trying to get his hair to stay right, Angelina is up there trying to help but I doubt it's hair they're focused on" I felt my cheeks heat up at the thought of them having sex in the school. I had made it to the end of my first drink when I stood to get another I felt a bit strange.

"...How strong are these drinks?" I wondered mainly to myself.

"Very. A lot stronger than muggles can handle" he sounded proud of himself, as if he was mentally giving himself a pat on the back.

He stood up and walked with me over to the drinks, we got a few each so we wouldn't have to make another trip for a while. Not long after we had sat back down, did Luna come bouncing over, obviously feeling the alcohol a bit more than most.

"I'm going to do it!" she declared. Me and Fred exchanged a look which meant nothing more than finally!

"That's great Luna! Good luck!" she gave me a quick hug before running off into the crowd somewhere.

The doors to the room opened and in walked Harry and Ron dressed as zombies, and Ginny dressed as what she must have thought is a sexy nurse. None of them looked my way, shrinking into my chair a little I swallowed my drink a lot faster this time.

"Don't worry about it" Fred eyed up the three as they passed, I gave half a smile.

"Who says I'm worrying?" Placing my 2nd empty bottle on the table beside us I picked up a different one, this one looked like the sort of thing you'd expect a unicorn to throw up. It was bright pink with sparkling bits in it, admittedly it didn't taste bad at all.

"So.. What's with the cloak?"

"Well the plan was to wait until more people get here before me and Luna took them off, that way less people would notice the lack of clothing" I finished with a wave of my hand.

"Looks like she's one ahead of you" I looked over to see Luna, cloak-less in all her bumblebee glory, as she tapped Neville on the shoulder.

I sighed, it was now or never I guess. I pulled the cloak from around my shoulders, feeling the heat rush into my cheeks again now that everyone would be able to see what I was wearing.

"You shouldn't have bothered with the cloak" he mumbled as he looked at my outfit, his eyes lingering for longer than was necessary.

We managed to keep an interesting conversation going, even as we were getting more intoxicated by the minute.

Our conversation was cut short by the doors opening, revealing Angelina Johnson dressed in a very revealing fairy costume, and George dressed as my worst nightmare. Somewhere between noticing the pair and choking on my drink, I had somehow found myself cowering behind Fred's shoulder.

"Mione? What's wrong?" He asked, clearly not having seen George arrive, which made me look like a complete fool shaking with fear for nothing.

"Clown" I whispered, Fred looked up and instantly knew what was going on. I peeked over his shoulder to see George edging towards Fred, I instantly tightened my grip on his arm and smiled to myself when I saw him shake his head at George. He must have realised what was happening because he walked away after Angelina.

"Thank you" I smiled sheepishly.

"If I knew you were that scared of clowns I wouldn't have let him dress as one" I looked into his brilliant blue eyes and saw nothing but complete sincerity.

"It's okay, I was just being stupid" heat rising in my cheeks as realisation set in that I must seem like a freak for being scared of something so silly.

"There's nothing stupid about being scared" he put his hand on my shoulder and stared into my eyes.

As the night drew to a close, everyone slowly started to disappear, obviously going up to bed. I offered to stay behind and help clean up with the twins to realise George had already left with Angelina which meant it was just me and Fred left to clean the entire room of requirement.

"You don't have to help you know" Fred slurred.

"You're not doing it alone" I half-slurred back, I stood quickly to begin cleaning when the drink hit me hard and I fell to the floor giggling. Fred smirked before doing the exact same thing except landing with a thud where he obviously hit his head.

"Fred are you okay?" I whispered as I sat up to cradle his head in my lap, in response he winked and peeked up my dress, rolling my eyes I playfully shoved him and called him a jerk.

"When given an opportunity..." he chuckled lazily and I rolled my eyes.

Looking for somewhere to start cleaning I felt Fred looking at me, I turned to him, his gaze making my heart flutter, the next thing that happened shocked me. Fred's lips crashed down on mine in a passionate kiss.

After a moment of being in shock I responded, returning the kiss as eagerly, savouring every second I got with him. All to quickly, he pulled away.

"I've been waiting to do that for a very long time" that was all it took for me to throw myself at him. Obviously the drink gave me the confidence boost I needed.

Our tongues were dancing when suddenly my hands began to undo the buttons on Fred's shirt. He pulled away and looked me in the eyes.

"Are you sure you want to be doing this?" his eyes full of concern. I smiled and put my hand against his cheek.

"I've never been so sure about anything in my life" moving his hand up my thigh, he frowned a little.

"It's a shame you can't wear stuff like this all of the time" I giggled and he picked me up before walking us over to the now empty table.

Her sat me on the edge while he took off his shirt, I made quick work of discarding my dress and shoes. Fred wasn't too muscly, nor too skinny. His pale skin had several freckles on his stomach, one just above the perfect 'V' between his hips that led to the promise land.

I was gently pushed down against the table and watched as Fred stared, feeling a little self conscious I tried to cover myself when his hands stopped me.

"You're beautiful" he kissed me softly on the lips and slowly kissed down my body, stopping above my panties. His bright blue eyes were now dark and full of need, I licked my lips in anticipation and watched intently as he carried on.

* * *

What do you think so far? As always, reviews are welcome.


	3. Chapter 3

Don't own anything, of course.

* * *

I woke up, angry that my amazing dream had to end. I stood up to find that I had a massive headache which was enough to make me want to vomit. Looking at my surroundings I wondered how on Earth I got up to the dormitory, not remembering the events of last night didn't help, though I was slightly pleased as I wouldn't have to have nightmares about George being a clown.

Not bothering to look in the mirror I dressed and wandered down to the common room which was half full of hungover students. The majority looking as bad as I felt. I laid on one of the sofas and draped an arm over my eyes. The room was eerily silent but I was grateful.

I must have nodded off because when I awoke the twins were knelt beside me, one holding a small vial, the other with nothing but a grin.

"How are you Granger?" George asked rather loudly, making my head pound. Clutching my head I gave an angry glare at Fred who looked rather jolly.

"You got me drunk! My head is pounding!" I groaned and both twins helped me upright before Fred handed me the glass vial.

"You drank them, I simply got you more. Drink it, it's hangover potion" It tasted horrible but worked instantly. Feeling much better I slumped against the back of the sofa and closed my eyes.

"Thank you" I sighed, I heard the door shut but didn't bother to open my eyes.

"George feels bad about scaring you" he started.

"I told him you wouldn't hold a grudge though, you're too kind... Do you remember anything from last night?" he almost whispered.

"Not really... I don't really remember anything after the whole clown thing..." I shrugged.

"You were pretty drunk at that point! You wouldn't stop talking!" I could hear the smile in his voice.

"Really? Oh well, I speak nothing but the truth when I'm drunk, so I've been told" I smiled to myself.

"You said you like George" my eyes popped open to find Fred laughing at me.

"You're lying! You arse!" I playfully smacked him and he apologised. Luna burst through the common room doors, making both me and Fred jump which earned a giggle out of Luna who seemed to be glowing.

"Hope I'm not interrupting anything?" She looked between the two of us.

"I'm leaving now anyway" Fred smiled at me before leaving me and Luna alone. As soon as the door shut Luna pounced.

"What happened between you two last night?" she practically shouted in my face.

"I have no idea" she raised an eyebrow at me and crossed her arms over her chest.

"Tell me!" rolling my eyes I explained to her everything that I remembered.

"So... You were talking when George scared you... And that's it?" she sounded a bit disappointed.

"That's all I remember, everything else is a blur" I admitted.

"Well something must have happened to make Fred look at you like that" I should have asked what she meant by this, but instead I wondered what did happen, maybe Fred would tell me. I hope I didn't do anything stupid I thought to myself.

"Are you listening?" Luna shook me from my thoughts.

"Sorry, what did you say?" she rolled her eyes and informed me that her and Neville got rather close last night.

"You were incredibly drunk before me! How on Earth do you remember?" her face turned pink.

"I never said I remember much... I assumed" out of confusion I asked what made her assume such a thing, I instantly regretted my question when she told me how she found a used condom in her cloak pocket.

"You didn't!" for some reason I couldn't imagine Neville Longbottom having sex at all, never mind on school grounds! He was such a good student.

"I need to speak to him" as soon as this was said, who else but Dean Thomas and Neville Longbottom appeared. I chose this moment to slip away and try to find Fred or George. I found George sitting with Lee Jordan in the great hall, Fred nowhere in sight. As soon as George saw me approaching he jogged over to me and pulled me towards the side of the hall.

"I heard about last night" he winked at me.

"I'm glad someone knows what happened!" I snapped, George looked at me with a blank expression.

"What do you mean?"

"I don't remember anything after seeing you! Everything is a blur!" I was getting flustered and George could see this.

"Maybe you should talk to Fred, he should be finishing quidditch in a minute" I thanked him and ran off towards the quidditch pitch. Fred was alone, sat on one of the benches on the pitch that was completely empty. He was staring at the ground seemingly oblivious to everything, when I sat down next to him he didn't move.

"You remember what happened last night?" I asked quietly, he nodded still watching the ground.

"Tell me?" he seemed to take a deep breath as if to steady himself.

"We..." he made a gesture with his hands making my eyes widen in shock.

"Oh my God" at this Fred turned his attention to me, looking hurt at my response.

"We were drunk and.." I cut him off with a wave of my hand.

"It wasn't a dream? It really happened?" heat rose in my cheeks.

"Hermione Granger has dirty dreams?" he winked at me, I buried my head in my hands. Fred moved closer and put his hand on my back.

"I haven't told anyone, George figured it out" I nodded, still trying to believe I actually had sex with Fred Weasley.

"You... Willingly had sex with me?" he chuckled lightly.

"Surprised you didn't have to force me?"

"A little. It's amazing what drink does" I smirked to which he frowned.

"It helped me do something I've wanted to do for a long time"

"And that was?"

"I got to kiss you" I blushed and shook my head in disbelief.

"You shouldn't be so down on yourself you know, you're pretty amazing" I sniggered at the possible double meaning in his words, he rolled his eyes at my childishness.

"So we're cool?" He stood and held his hand out for me, I nodded and took his hand. Fred pulled me into a hug.

"I'd hate to lose you as a friend" I felt my heart sink at the word 'friend'. Of course Fred would see me as nothing more, it was stupid of me to expect different.

"So when are you and George disappearing from Hogwarts?" I asked as we began walking towards the school.

"Any day now I guess. Not long" I nodded, once we got into the school Fred turned towards me.

"I'm gonna go find Georgie. Talk to you later?"

"Sure" I smiled before dragging my sorry arse upstairs, I didn't want the twins to leave in the first place, now I know what went on between me and Fred I wanted them to stay even more!

Without looking where I was going I bumped into someone on the stairs.

"Sorry" I said quickly, I realised that it was Ginny Weasley stood in front of me looking a bit shaken.

"Watch where you're going!" She spat before running down the rest of the stairs. Thankfully all of the girls were taking extra lessons to help them in the upcoming NEWTS. So I was alone in the dormitory. I laid face down in my pillow, thinking about everything. Why did Fred kiss me last night? Hell, why did he have sex with me if I'm nothing more than a friend? One thing's for sure. Things were going to be a lot different now.

* * *

Reviews are welcome, as always


	4. Chapter 4

Once again, I own zilch.

* * *

The first week without Fred and George was strange. Having no one to liven everybody up at the end of the day, no one to make lessons enjoyable and most of all, no one for me to hang around with.

That weekend the twins owled me, inviting me to see the shop in all of it's glory. I can't deny that it looked amazing and it was obvious how much hard work must have gone into everything.

"Did we do good?" Fred made me jump.

"It's amazing" he grinned at me like a Cheshire cat.

"Fred did pretty much all of the decorating" George called as he put some boxes on top of the counter.

"He's useless with that sort of thing" Fred whispered in my ear earning a glare from George and a giggle from me.

"You're just jealous I'm better looking"

"Keep thinking that dear brother" Fred walked over to the counted propping himself up on his elbows. George put his arm around his brothers shoulders.

"Don't worry Freddie, maybe one day you won't be such an ugly beast" they shared a grin and I couldn't help but smile at the way they teased each other. The twins began to empty one of the boxes full of unlabelled vials on the desk, all different colours being mixed together, ready to have a heart attack I jumped in.

"What are you doing? Things could get dangerous if you get something mixed up!" I shouted at them as I arranged the vials into colour co-ordinated groups. The twins exchanged a knowing look and nodded before standing by my side.

"How would you like to help out in the shop?" George asked.

"Oh I couldn't" I waved my hand at him.

"We could do with some help at the weekends, plus you've seen how we handle stock, we'll most likely blow up the place within a month!" Fred laid his head on my shoulder and looked up at me.

"Please?" pushing him off my shoulder I slowly nodded and was smothered in a hug. Every weekend I had was spent at the shop with the twins, helping them out with products and preventing them from blowing the whole shop up.

Admittedly it was a very hard job considering they had a habit of messing with dangerous things. School was the same, if not duller. But it made the weekends more entertaining and gave me something to look forward to.

Ginny had seemed to of distanced herself from Harry for no apparent reason but I did a mental happy dance. Maybe it was because of Ron's new girlfriend, Lavender Brown.

I was never fond of Lavender but was glad that someone made Ron happy. I was awoken in the middle of the night by a horrible churning in my stomach, I ran to the toilet feeling incredibly sick, but nothing happened. I walked down to the common room clutching my stomach, I was greeted by the warmth coming from the fire.

Looking at the clock, I discovered that it was 5am, everyone would be waking up soon and there was no point in going back to bed so I laid on the sofa, one arm under my head and the other draped over my stomach, willing the sicky feeling to go.

Luna woke me up, the common room was still empty and much to my disappointment I still felt awful, the sickness had worn off but in it's place was a raging headache.

"Are you okay Hermione? You've practically slept all day" I looked at the clock, she was right, it was now 3pm. I'd slept all day yet no one had woken me up. I could imagine how I looked to all of the students passing through.

"I feel awful" I sighed, sitting up. Luna looked sympathetic.

"You don't look so good, are you hungry? Thirsty?" I shook my head.

"I'm just so tired all of the time. I woke up in the middle of the night feeling sick so I came down here" she nodded and sat next to me, I put my head on her shoulder and she wrapped an arm around me.

"How did things go with Neville?" I felt her breathe in deeply.

"It turns out that we did get rather close that night... But he doesn't seem interested in a relationship"

"I'm sorry" she nodded and smiled.

"How's it going at the shop?"

"Shit, I need to tell them I'm not well. I can't work like this" I sighed.

"I'll take care of it, don't worry" I thanked her.

"Honestly the girl's a bloody pain in the ar-" Ron and Harry walked into the common room, Ron stopping mid-sentence. Both of them staring as if taking in what they were seeing.

"What's happening?" Harry asked quietly.

"Hermione isn't very well" Luna rubbed my shoulder carefully.

"Is it contagious?" Ron asked, which was answered by Harry swiftly elbowing him in the ribs.

"I think you're safe Ronald" I smiled.

"Good. I don't need to get sick. Lavender would baby me to death!" he said looking sorry for himself. Feeling a familiar feeling in my stomach I slowly got up from the sofa. Everyone's eyes followed me, Luna stood to support me. I didn't really need it, though my legs were wobbly due to lack of use all day.

"Are you okay?" Harry asked in a worried tone.

"Yeah, I just feel a little nauseous, that's all. I think I'm going to go up to bed" Harry nodded. Luna helped me up to bed and once I was settled she asked if I needed anything to which I simply shook my head.

"Should I get a nurse?" She wondered while putting her hand to my forehead, checking my temperature.

"I'll be fine, I just need a bit of rest, I've been so busy lately it must be catching up to me" I shut my eyes and attempted to sleep, Luna sat on the end of my bed, reading a book. I heard the doors shut, but kept my eyes shut, pretending to be asleep to avoid any conversation.

"What are you doing in here?" I heard a voice ask, there was no reply from Luna, I carefully moved my foot to see if she was still there, she placed her hand on top of my foot in reassurance.

"Is she alright?" the voice asked Luna.

"She'll be okay, Ginny" my body stiffened, wondering why Ginny would ask if I was okay. I opened my eyes and slowly sat up which caught the attention of both girls.

"Feel sick? Do you need anything?" Luna rushed, I smiled softly at her.

"I could do with a drink" feeling rather parched from not drinking for nearly 2 days. She nodded and disappeared out of the room.

"Want me to do anything?" I raised an eyebrow at Ginny.

"I'm fine"

"You don't look it, you should see the nurse. Have you been eating?" It almost seemed as if she really cared.

"Why do you care?"

"Mum brought me up to care for the needy" she shrugged.

"You're in the wrong place trying to make a right, Ginny. There's no need to act nice, no one's around" I murmured, watching her roll her eyes, she got into bed when Luna came back into the room with a glass of water and some toast on a plate.

"You have to eat something Hermione, it'll help you feel better I promise" I ate the toast obediently, and gulped the water greedily, loving the feel of it sliding down my throat.

"Thank you for looking after me"

"Don't be silly, you'd do the same for me. I owled Fred explaining everything so you can rest" She patted my hand, Ginny overheard us talking.

"Why would you owl Fred?"

"I don't think that concerns you" Luna snapped at her.

"I help out at the shop at weekends, stop them killing themselves, that sort of thing" she grunted and laid back down.

"You really don't look good"Luna frowned.

"I promise if I don't feel better in the morning, I'll see the nurse" she smiled at this.

"Good girl"

"Go to bed, I'll be fine now" Luna finally left but not before making sure that I would be okay. After sleeping a few more hours I woke up in tears, a splitting pain in my head. A dark figure approached me.

"What's wrong now?" I didn't respond. I heard them mutter something before a bright light hit my face, allowing me to see Ginny.

"Why are you crying?" I clutched my head , the light stinging my eyes.

"My head" I sobbed. She sighed and patted me on the back.

"Want me to get Luna?" she whispered, thankfully.

"No. It'll be fine" she nodded and the light disappeared, I saw her figure return to her own bed. Cursing under my breath I pulled the covers over me and rubbed my temples, slowly easing the pain.

* * *

Reviews are welcome


	5. Chapter 5

Thank you for the reviews! Once again I own nothing

* * *

I woke up bright and early, feeling considerably better, the growling in my stomach alerting me I was well and truly hungry. When I got to breakfast I happily ate twice as much as I normally would.

"Nice to see you're feeling like yourself again" Luna smiled as she pulled up a seat next to me.

"Fred sent an owl this morning, he sends his love hoping you feel better" I blushed a little.

"Feeling good enough to work?" I thought it over, deciding I couldn't let the twins down.

"I think so" I left Luna in the Great Hall, and got changed into something fire retardant before apparating to the shop and landing with a thud on the floor, causing me to gain two confused looks.

"I thought you were sick" Fred helped me up.

"I was, but I can't leave you floundering can I?" I playfully shoved him.

"Mione, mum wanted us to tell you that you're invited to her little house party this weekend. Though I doubt it'll be little, you know what she's like" I laughed at the thought of hundreds of Weasleys swarming the Burrow.

"I'll be there" I loved spending time with Molly, she was like a mother to me.

Today I was given the job of labelling all of the new love products which included love potion, daydream potion, another potion I wasn't sure of and some pastilles. I began to wonder how the products worked, thankfully I'm not stupid enough to try them, instead I asked the twins.

"Daydream potion, once taken you will have rather explicit thoughts about the person you like, or if you are slipped it, in a drink or some alternative, the thoughts will be about that person" George explained.

"Love potion is pretty simple. It smells different to everyone because of course, everyone is attracted to different scents. The smell to you will be something that appeals to you most. Once consumed the person will be smitten with another, though it's only temporary" Fred continued.

I also discovered that the pink pastilles worked pretty much the same way as daydream potion, though the results were not as 'explicit' as George said.

The other liquid, which appeared to be kind of transparent, was a truth potion. One drop would make the consumer admit anything, this potion was going to be available in several product groups due to it being useful in many situations.

After finishing labelling I stood and proudly looked at my work, I pulled away from the desk and everything seemed to slow down as a tiny vial dropped to the floor, shattering.

"Shit" I whispered and bent to clean up the shards when an amazing smell surrounded me, and I knew instantly what had been spilt . Feeling a sharp pain in my finger I looked to see that I had sliced my finger on a bit of the glass. I rushed to clean myself up, catching the attention of the twins.

"What did you do?" George asked.

"One of the vials fell and broke, I tried to clean it up" George rolled his eyes and went to sort out the mess. Fred insisted on bandaging my finger.

When George reappeared he ordered his brother to go into the room. Looking at his brother confused, he slowly walked away.

"What did it smell of?" I smirked at George.

"Honey and almonds... Angelina" he admitted. Fred returned looking at his brother suspiciously.

"What did it smell like Freddie?"

"Like strawberries" he shrugged.

"Dear brother, I pray some girl smells of strawberries and you're not attracted to fruit" George teased making Fred blush.

"So we'll see you tomorrow?" George asked while Fred closed up shop.

"Sure, tell Molly I'll be there sometime in the afternoon, I'd like to help out" he nodded, I said my goodbye to both before apparating back to school.

As I got to the Gryffindor common room I found Luna sat in front of the fire, alone and in tears. I had never seen her without a smile on her face. I sat beside her and wrapped an arm around her.

"Want to talk?" she sighed and looked down at her lap.

"My dad's sick" Luna's father meant everything to her, he was the last bit of family she had.

"I'm going home for a while to take care of him" she sniffled and furiously wiped away her tears. I noticed a suitcase in the corner of my eye, she had already packed.

"I'm sure he'll feel much better afterwards, you're a good nurse" she chuckled softly.

"Sorry you had to see me cry" she looked almost disappointed in herself for being upset.

"Don't be silly, even people that never frown break down once in a while, you're only human" she gave a watery eyed smile and thanked me.

"Don't miss me too much" I winked at her jokingly.

"Same goes for you Miss Granger. Don't forget to owl me if anything happens with you" she gave me a big hug and a kiss on the cheek before she left the common room. I admit I felt a bit down that I'd be without Luna, for God knows how long, but her father needed her more than I.

Now that I had no friends at Hogwarts I climbed up to bed feeling sorry for myself and slowly sank into unconsciousness. I dreamt of the twins and the shop, they were playing with fireworks inside despite my warning, Fred's shirt caught on fire, George stood glued to the spot while I leapt onto Fred to put the fire out, which didn't work, instead my clothes caught fire too, the room suddenly empty, no one came to help no matter how loud I could scream, I was left to burn, alone.

I woke myself up in a panic, when I got the urge to the bathroom and ended up throwing up the contents of my stomach.

_'Not again'_ I thought to myself, groaning as I made my way back to bed, when the sun shone in my eyes, making me temporarily blind. I needed to get ready to go to the Burrow, with no idea on what clothes to take I decided to pack a simple top and jeans, and a little black dress for the party, paired with black kitten heels. With all my essentials packed, I then got changed into some jeans and a blue vest, and left for breakfast.

I ate a ton of food, probably to make up for what I had lost this morning, earning a strange look from Harry and Ron.

"What?" I mumbled, my mouth full.

"You know mum is going to force feed you, better not to be stuffed when you turn up" my eyes widened as I swallowed a mouthful of toast.

"I'm doomed" the two laughed at me, Molly insisted on feeding everyone until they were at bursting point, which wouldn't take much now.

"When are you heading over?" Harry asked politely while Ron shoved some bacon into his mouth.

"Soon, I want to help Molly out before the party" Ron rolled his eyes.

"I hate mums parties, she tries to pair me off with random girls, thank Merlin she never met Lavender" he snorted.

"Where is Lavender?" I asked confused, looking around for her.

"Bloody girl was smothering me. My lips will never be the same" he pouted and ran a finger over his lips.

I stood from the table and felt incredibly dizzy, I gripped the table for support.

"Are you okay?" Harry placed his hand on mine.

"Yeah I think I stood too quick, I'm going to get my bag and head over to the Burrow, see you later" Harry was the only one to respond, Ron was too busy cramming his mouth full.

I ran up the stairs and was met by Ginny in the common room with her bag, she looked at me out of the corner of her eye, neither of us spoke. When I got to the dormitory I heard a cracking noise which told me Ginny had left. I grabbed a jacket and my bag, then apparated over to the Burrow.

As soon as I arrived I was pulled into a hug by none other than Molly Weasley.

"Hello dear!" she squealed in delight.

"Need any help Molly?" she looked around frantically before setting her eyes on my bag.

"FRED!" she shouted, loud enough to wake the dead, Fred ran into the kitchen as if expecting a fire or something.

"Take Hermione's bag upstairs, thank you" Fred huffed and reached for my bag.

"That's okay, I can take it"

"Are you sure dear?" I nodded my head.

"Very well, Fred show Hermione where she'll be sleeping" I followed Fred up several staircases and quickly found myself on the top floor which had 3 rooms.

"Here you go" Fred opened the first door to reveal a guest room, bed made and candles lit.

"Thank you" I laid my bag on the end of the bed.

"My room is next door, Georgie is at the end, if you need anything just ask"

"I'll be sure to" he winked at me before shutting the door behind him, sending my heart fluttering.

* * *

Let me know what you think, reviews are welcome :)


	6. Chapter 6

As I made my way back into the kitchen to Molly I noticed a lot of tables and chairs that had been set up outside, I wondered how many people Molly had actually invited.

"Hermione dear, could you go and place some of these plates on the tables?" I picked up as many plates as I could hold at once and set them out neatly across all of the tables. As I was doing this Ron and Harry appeared behind me, bottles in hand.

"Agreeing to help Ronald? Are you feeling okay?"

"Who said I was agreeing, mum would kill me if I didn't!" I smiled as I laid a few more plates down.

The tables were covered by a huge canopy that had small lights attached, I was sure it'd look beautiful once darkness hit.

Once I helped Harry and Ron put out the last bottles, guests began arriving, none of which looked familiar though they seemed to know me as they shook my hand. Molly ran outside, to greet her guests.

"You've done a great job!" she patted me on the shoulder, as the boys and I left to get changed. I slipped on my dress and shoes before attempting to tame my hair and was pleased with myself when it co-operated with me. Giving my reflection in the mirror a nod, I descended the stairs and noticed a lot of people had arrived since I left.

The kitchen had several people scattered around it, the garden was swarming with Weasleys and friends. I pushed my way outside after being greeted by numerous strangers, and found the twins sat in the distance, occupying themselves by laughing at stupidly dressed guests. I quickly walked towards them, earning myself two big grins from the red headed twins.

Fred and George were wearing simple black suits with white shirts, Fred had a orange and white tie while George had green and white, I suspect Molly suggested this so people would be able to tell them apart.

"Mind if I join you?" they made room for me between the two and soon enough I was joining in with the teasing of unknowing guests.

"I don't see the point in dressing all smart for these things" Fred moaned, pulling at the collar of his shirt.

"It's so all the men look like penguins and women can show off their new dresses" I quipped, the twins gave me a look.

"You're in a dress!" George exclaimed.

"Well spotted" I muttered.

"In the whole time I've known you, I have only seen you in a dress twice!"

"Twice?" George sipped his drink and nodded.

"At the Halloween party, and now"

"Don't forget the Yule Ball, though it was a long time ago" Fred added.

"It was, little 'Mione is all grown up now"! George nudged me with his shoulder and smiled.

"But you two haven't changed at all" the twins seemed proud of this, as they shared a grin with each other.

"Aren't you cold?" Fred asked, I didn't notice that I was slightly shivering.

"Nothing I can't handle" he rolled his eyes and took his jacket off before giving it to me. While I put it around me I didn't miss the bemused look Fred got from his brother.

"Not drinking tonight?" I shook my head promptly.

"I'm getting over my illness, I don't need to trigger it" Fred smirked and took a sip of his drink.

"It's getting pretty dark, better head back" George murmured and began to walk away, Fred stood and held his hand out to me which I took happily, I handed his jacket back as we got under the canopy.

"Hermione!" Harry called over the loud chatter.

"There's a letter upstairs for you" I thanked him and ran upstairs to find a letter from Luna.

'_Dear Hermione, Dad's asleep and I'm bored to tears so I thought I would write to you. I suspect he has the same thing you had. Still feeling healthy? I'd hate for you to become sick again while I'm away. I don't really expect any gossip yet as I've only been gone a day, and I trust you would tell me ASAP if anything happened. Please reply as soon as you can, I need entertainment soon otherwise I may die from sheer boredom! Love, Luna.'_

I smiled at the scruffy writing that belonged to Luna, I did miss having my best friend by my side, but hopefully she would be back at Hogwarts in no time.

_'Dear Luna, I'm feeling fine,so your father is allowed to keep his nurse for a little longer. Hogwarts is Hogwarts, I'm at the Burrow at the moment, Molly is throwing a party here and there are tons of people downstairs! It's nice to get out of the way for a little while so I'm thankful for this letter! Ron and Harry have been speaking to me, Ron split up with Lavender due to her smothering him, and Ginny hasn't been around them for a while... Maybe there's trouble in paradise?''_

I heard someone walking up the stairs but kept my eyes fixed on the paper as I wrote.

"Oh please, can't you live without Loony for one day?" Ginny spoke loudly, breaking my concentration.

"She won't be around for a while, though I don't know why you'd care" I finished writing my letter by sending my love to Luna's father.

"And you think she cares about what you have to say? I bet she's glad to be away!"

"Doubtful, but think what you want Ginny, though it's really none of your business" I walked over to the window and awaited my owl.

"You're not as amazing as you think you are Granger!" she seethed.

"I never claimed to be amazing, Ginny. " I didn't bother to look at her as I tied the letter to the owl, and sent it on it's way.

"Oh please, you walk around with your nose stuck up, thinking you're better than everyone else just because you're smart! But I have news for you Hermione! Grades are nothing!You can't buy things, help people, or survive on good grades alone! You gave up your family and friends, you have no one!" her words stung but I wasn't going to show her that she had hurt me. I turned on my heel and faced her.

"For your information I did not give anyone up, I have no friends other than Luna because they were taken away from me by you" I kept my voice calm as I spoke.

"I have no family because I had to brain wash them so they wouldn't get hurt. My parents don't even know I exist. Do you know how that feels? No. I'm not perfect, I don't try to be, but while you're pointing your finger at me, you do realise your hands are hardly clean? One day, Ginny you will get what's coming to you." And with that, I walked down the stairs and back into the heaving party.

I managed to make it out of the canopy before tears made their way down my cheeks. I took off my heels and ran up to the top of the garden. I had never truly cried about the fact that my parents didn't know who I was, but they had a better life without me, they were no longer in danger because of me. Though I often wish I could have a mother/daughter hug to cheer me up when I'm down.

Fred found me sometime later, sat on the ground with my knees pulled against my chest, staring into the distance.

"Hermione?" he whispered and put his hand on my shoulder. He took off his jacket and put it around me and took my hands, pulling me up so I was standing.

He wrapped his arms around me, making me calm down a little, the continuous flow of tears finally slowing to a halt.

"It's okay" he said softly into my ear and kissed the top of my head. I pulled away and sniffled a thank you.

He pulled out his wand and the next thing I knew, I was in my room. He sat me down on the bed, took off my heels and sat opposite me.

"Want to tell me what happened?" he looked at me pleadingly, I sighed and began to tell him everything that was said between me and Ginny.

"Sounds like she's jealous" I laughed bitterly.

"Why would she be jealous of me? She has everything I don't. She has a family, loads of friends, a boyfriend, a home!" A few tears escaped my eyes again but they were brushed away quickly by Fred.

"But she doesn't have your knowledge, courage or warm heartedness" he looked me in the eyes.

"Why are you so nice to me?" I wondered out loud.

"Because I'm awesome" I snorted at the unexpected answer.

"And because you're an amazing girl who deserves some kindness" I blushed and lowered my head.

Fred put his hand under my chin and lifted my head, then pressed his lips against mine. His lips were incredibly soft and warm, moving slowly against mine. His hand wound in my hair while I placed mine on his cheek, gently stroking the soft skin with my thumb.

I removed my hand from his face to discard my jacket, then began to undo his tie while he began kissing my neck. He pulled away and stood to remove his shirt, I licked my lips absent mindedly, watching as his body was revealed to me. Pulling myself back into the moment, I reached forward and began undoing his trousers, he looked down at me hungrily as I slid them down his legs.

I ran a hand up his well toned stomach, loving the feel of his skin under mine. I looked up at him, locking eyes while I stood before him, and slowly slipped out of my dress. His eyes roamed up and down my body giving me some confidence. I pushed him down on the bed and climbed on top of him, he grabbed my hips and pulled me flush against him.

"Is this really happening again?" he asked shocked.

"You bet it is Freddie boy" I winked.

* * *

Reviews welcome as always


	7. Chapter 7

I own everything, oh... make that nothing

* * *

When I awoke, I felt pretty amazing. I slowly stretched and moaned happily at the feeling, I heard a groan next to me and I felt an arm tighten around me. Grinning to myself I began to stroke Fred's arm, he quickly jolted backwards, confusing me.

"Holy shit you scared me!" he chuckled and apologised.

"What time is it?" he asked, closing his eyes again.

"Too early" I sighed, he held out an arm and I happily snuggled against him.

A knock at the door brought us back to reality.

"Who is it?" I called.

"George" I looked at Fred, who kissed me on the cheek before hiding.

"Hold on" I quickly got dressed and opened the door to an amused looking George.

"Mum was asking for you" he smirked.

I'll be down in a minute I shut the door and Fred reappeared, fully clothed. He had the same look on his face as I saw on his brothers a moment ago.

"What?" I folded my arms across my chest.

"Sex hair" he whispered as he gently tugged at a strand of my hair. My eyes widened as I looked in the mirror.

"Fred!" I growled at him.

"After last night, I think I know my name" he winked.

"I'm not a killer, but don't push me!" he chuckled and hugged me before going to his room. When I finally managed to sort out my hair, I went down to the kitchen where Molly was furiously scrubbing the floor. When she saw me appear she hopped up suddenly seeming a lot happier.

"Hermione, I heard about last night" my eyes widened, did she hear Fred and I?

"Ginny really isn't as horrible as she comes across" I sighed, thanking Merlin.

"It's okay Molly, I don't expect her to like me" I explained.

"She feels as though she has to act tough because she comes from a family of boys, but I know that she has got so much love in her heart, and the thought of letting it out scares her to death" I nodded, it certainly would explain a lot.

"Thank you" I smiled and Molly gave me a hug.

"Would you like breakfast?" She asked as she put away some dishes.

"No thank you" she looked at me questioningly.

"The twins told me you were sick a few days ago, are you sure you're better?" I knew Molly wouldn't let it go, so I told her what had been happening with me. She made me follow her outside.

"How long have you been feeling like that?"

"About a week" I inclined my head in question.

"Are you sexually active?" I looked at her startled.

"There's been a few times..."

"When was the last time?" I gulped, not wanting to tell her about last night.

"Halloween" she nodded and took my hand in hers.

"Hermione dear, I think there's a possibility you may be pregnant" I blinked several times, processing what she said.

"Oh no" I whispered.

"Don't worry dear, I won't tell anyone if you don't want them to know. I'll be with you when you're checked if you'd like" I nodded.

"I'll make you an appointment straight away!" she quickly wrote on some paper before tying it to an owl.

"So, do you know who the possible father is?" I was slightly offended that she'd even think that I would sleep with enough people to not know who it could be. Fred walked through a few seconds later and smiled at me and his mother. Molly gasped.

"My...son?" I nodded with watery eyes.

"I'm sorry" expecting her to kick me to the curb and banish me from the Burrow I wasn't prepared for the bone crushing hug she gave me.

"Don't be sorry! I'm going to be a grandmother!" She whispered excitedly.

"Can we make sure before I tell him? I'd like to know for definite" she nodded excitedly.

"We're not even dating, I bet you think so little of me" I lowered my head.

"I've been waiting for this moment for years, admittedly I didn't expected it from Fred, but I'm glad it's you, and not a random girl, you're like a daughter to me" she sniffled, and hugged me again, being careful not to touch my stomach.

"What if he doesn't want it?" she took a step back.

"I know Fred, he would make a great father, but if he chose to be stubborn and not accept his child it would not make a difference to me. You are a part of this family and I would help you every step along the way" a few tears fell down my cheeks.

"I wish I could tell my parents, though I know they'd be disappointed" I sighed, Molly placed a cup of tea in front of me.

"I'm sure they would be shocked by it, do intend on finishing school?"

"Yes, I only have until June"

"Then I bet they would be proud of you, you're continuing your education even though things will be difficult. You're not going to let it stop you doing something you love" I sipped my tea and looked at Molly.

"Thank you. For everything".

"That's why I'm here" she patted my hand and wandered over to the window where an owl had perched on the ledge. She untied the letter.

"They said that you can drop by any time during the week"

"I'll have to skip lessons I had never missed a lesson on purpose."

"You could speak to Professor McGonagall, she will sort everything out"

"Will you come with me?" I looked at her hopefully.

"I'd love to" I had so many questions to ask but as I was about to ask everyone made their way down to the kitchen.

"We'll talk later" Molly winked at me and walked to the other side of the room.

"Have a nice chat with mum?" Fred asked as he sat beside me. I glanced over at Molly, she smiled and placed a hand on her heart.

"It was nice" I nodded. Ginny sat opposite me, I couldn't help but notice as she kept looking over at Harry.

"Here you go dear, you need to eat something" Molly placed some toast in front of me, I thanked her and quickly ate it all.

"You told your mum I was sick, you know how she worries" I eyed Fred.

"She heard me and George talking, I'm sorry" he frowned.

"It's okay, I can handle being force fed" I giggled.

"We're all playing a bit of quidditch later if you want to join in?" George asked across the table. Molly's eyes widened as she looked at me.

"No thanks, I prefer to keep my feet on the ground" Molly visibly relaxed when I declined the invitation.

"Spoil sport" Fred quipped.

"Frederick Weasley! You will not taunt the poor girl!" Fred's face turned a light shade of red after being told off by his mother.

* * *

Updates will be slower now due to being busy. Reviews welcome.


	8. Chapter 8

Sorry for the long break! I've been at my sisters for over a month and haven't had chance to get online. I hope you'll forgive me! I'm going to be uploading chapter 9 either later on today or tomorrow.

Also, I own nothing.

* * *

While the boys and Ginny were playing quidditch, I decided to sit and watch with Molly, I quickly regretted the decision.

"When did you and my son start getting so close?" she asked nonchalantly, causing me to look like a deer caught in headlights.

"What do you mean?"

"Umm... Halloween" Molly turned her attention to me, surprise and anger etched on her face.

"At Hogwarts?! That bloody child couldn't even take you somewhere ni- wait.. You _did_ say the last time you had intercourse was Halloween?" she tilted her head to the side in confusion, I nodded.

"My boy got you pregnant the first time?!" though she sounded angry, she looked delighted.

"It's not for definite yet" I quickly peered around me to see if anyone had heard her sudden outburst, luckily everyone was too preoccupied to have noticed.

I could feel the heat rising in my face, knowing I probably looked like a tomato at that moment.

Molly excused herself and ran inside to make some food for the Weasley clan and for once I couldn't wait to stuff my face full of food!

A few moments later the game had ended and Fred and George had found their way to my side.

"Enjoy the show?" Fred asked and I almost felt guilty for not paying attention.

"I didn't really see much, I was talking with Molly" I looked at him apologetically.

He pouted and looked at his twin who seemed to be eyeing me suspiciously, I cocked my head at George but he carried on staring.

"Why are you looking at me like that?" I gritted my teeth, getting a bit irritated.

"You look different somehow..." my eyes widened, as he looked me over.

"I see it too!" Fred joined in, I looked between the twins starting to panic.

"I GOT IT! Your boobs are getting bigger" Fred seemed quite pleased with himself as his twin nodded in agreement. Curiosity got the best of me and I peeked down my shirt, maybe they're right... I raised a hand to my chest and sighed.

"You're right" the twins stared wide eyed at me.

"You're openly groping yourself in front of both of us..." George piped up, though I didn't see it as groping, I suppose it may look slightly odd to spectators.

"Sorry" I grinned, dropping my hand to my lap and noticed Fred looking a little flushed.

"You okay Freddie boy?" George raised an eyebrow at his red faced brother, Fred cleared his throat and turned on his heel, walking towards the Burrow.

"Well that wasn't weird at all"

"Yeah... Totally normal" I giggled and walked into the kitchen with George by my side.

We were met in the kitchen by Ron and Ginny arguing, no one seemed to know what it was about but it was quite entertaining to watch.

Harry tried to reason with the both of them which helped us discover that Ron had come to the conclusion that Ginny had cheated during the game.

"Ginny be truthful, did you cheat or not?" Harry asked calmly.

"Truthful?! How can she be truthful when all she does is lie!" Ron seethed earning a glare from his mother.

"Ronald Weasley you apologise this second!" obeying Molly he grumbled his apology and stomped upstairs after announcing he was no longer hungry.

Ginny didn't speak, she had tears in her eyes and refused to eat. Sighing in defeat, Molly took away Ginny's full, untouched plate of food.

I helped Molly tidy up the Burrow ready for all of us to depart for school in the morning, I didn't want to leave, I didn't want to talk to Professor McGonagall but I suppose it would have to be done, and it would be a bit easier having Molly with me.

* * *

Only a short one today folks, trying to save my brain for the next chapter which should be along shortly! Reviews welcome as always.


	9. Chapter 9

I got a little stuck trying to figure out how to go with this chapter but it's done now, there's no turning back! Hope you guys enjoy it!

I don't own anything sadly

* * *

Waking up early was hard work, I would have liked nothing more than to climb back into bed for the rest of the day.

Molly had promised me that she would be dropping by Hogwarts later on so that she could come to speak to McGonagall with me, I was totally looking forward to it, not.

The train ride to Hogwarts was an uneventful one but it didn't fail to make my stomach churn the whole way.

I was the first one off the train, but I was quickly surrounded by the Weasleys and Harry, everyone seemed to be getting along again and even Ginny had started to warm up to me, maybe things were on their way up.

But of course my friends, what goes up, must come down. Molly arrived around 6pm, and she met me at Professor McGonagall's office. Apparently Molly hadn't given notice that she would be visiting, I assume this because of the confused look that was sprawled across Minerva's face.

I let Molly do most of the talking, mainly because I was so embarrassed that this was happening to me, I was nothing but a book worm yet here I was, planning to take the day off school so that I could go to get tested to see if I was pregnant with Fred Weasley's baby. Professor McGonagall looked at me sadly and smiled.

"Although this comes as a shock to me Miss Granger, I know that you will not let it get in the way of your studying so I can support any choices you may make if indeed you are with child. Call back to me when you have your results" she waved her hand dismissively and Molly and myself left the office.

Luckily my appointment was tomorrow which meant that I would be missing lessons with Snape and Professor Trelawney, this made me quite happy indeed, I hated both professors with a passion.

Snape because of obvious reasons, and Sybill because she would never leave me alone in the lessons, always picking out a fault or predicting that I was in danger, I will have none of that nonsence thank you.

It was arranged that I would be meeting Molly outside St Mungo's at 10:30 and we would walk together for me to be tested. For this I was thankful, Molly knew I was frightened to death of the outcome and assured me that she would be there, every step of the way.

I made my way down to the hall to see if there was any food left, between Ron and the rest of the quidditch team they would be able to eat everything to themselves and not leave a single crumb for the mice.

I saw Harry stick his head up above the crowd and he waved me over, I smiled brightly when he declared that he had got some food for me.

"I thought I better get you a plateful before these pigs ate everything!" he chuckled heartily.

"I'm so hungry! Thank you!" I put one arm around him like a half-hug while eating bits of my meal with my other.

The boys were discussing quidditch so I automatically zoned out. Don't get me wrong, quidditch is a great sport to watch and I was often there in the stands cheering for our team, but listening to the arguments and all of the 'backstage' information bored me senseless.

I looked at the other end of the table and noticed Ginny twiddling a napkin in her hands, staring at her untouched food. She looked very upset but there wasn't much I could do about it because she would just push me away, she didn't need my help.

I heard a loud clatter outside the hall which was nothing unusual about Hogwarts but it still caught my attention, a few moments later my blonde best friend came running and enveloped me in a huge hug which made it a little hard to breathe.

"I missed you" she whimpered into my hair.

"Oh I missed you too, you lunatic!" she giggled and released me.

Luna sat down next to me and picked a bit of food of my plate which earned a glare from me. She simply smiled and scanned the room.

"It's quiet" she noted.

"It's been way too quiet since Fred and George left" Harry added in a low tone.

It then occurred to me that maybe Ginny looked so sad because her brothers weren't here any more, I knew that the twins and her were very close, they were always together when they were here but now that they had left it meant that Ginny was left on her own.

Of course it didn't have to be that way as she was free to hang around with myself and Luna but she declined, she didn't need my help.

After a while me and Luna parted ways for the day I headed up to the common room, attempting to get a bit of studying in before the dreaded trip tomorrow.

I managed to study for about an hour and everyone in the common room started to get loud, as usual, and I ended up reading the same line over and over.

Sighing I closed my book and retreated up the dormitory stairs, laid my book on the bed and quickly got changed into some pyjamas.

I had just sat on my bed when I heard sniffling on the other side of the dormitory, figuring Lavender was going through one of her weekly break ups I chose to ignore it.

I drew the curtains around my bed and laid back ready to read a little more and I managed to get to the same line I had read twenty times when the sniffling started again, I slammed the book shut in anger.

"What does a girl have to do to read here?!" I mumbled.

"Sorry" came a sniffle behind the curtains.

"Ginny?" I peeked out and saw Ginny curled up on her bed, her face buried in her pillow.

"I'm sorry, I didn't know it was you, I thought it was Lavender" I moved over to her side and patted her shoulder.

"Want to talk about it?" I asked quietly, she shook her head.

"It's nothing" obviously not.

"Look, I know I'm not your favourite person in the world but I can try and help..." she peered up at me and sniffed.

"I miss them" she sighed. I nodded, I missed them too but who knew how painful it was for Ginny beside Ginny herself?

"I know it's not the same but you see them at the weekends, which is better than nothing right?" she murmured in agreement.

"Thanks Hermione" she said as she was drifting off into sleep.

Smiling to myself I got back in bed and snuggled up for the night.

Note to self: remember this day, the day Ginny had my help.

* * *

Okay guys so next chapter is the appointment AND telling Fred the outcome, the chapter should be along shortly! Reviews are very welcome!


	10. Chapter 10

I'm going to try and update as often as possible, due to the fact I am now working, I won't have as much free time as usual but I will be trying my hardest to update at LEAST once a week.

I own nothing.

* * *

As it quickly approached 10:30, me and Molly sat in silence, I was praying to myself that time would just stop so I wouldn't have to go into that tiny room and have to see what my results were.

I have never been the maternal type, children often freaked me out and I know some people feel the same before they have their own but to be honest, I don't think it'd change even if I did have my own child.

Too soon it was time to lay down on a hospital bed while the nurse poured a transparent goo over my stomach. I soon discovered that after 10-20 seconds, it would glow either red for negative or green for positive.

As those seconds passed, I closed my eyes, deciding what colour I wanted it to go. I was shaken from my thoughts as I heard Molly gasp. I quickly opened my eyes and was faced with my stomach glowing a very bright and daunting green. I was pregnant. I was carrying the seed of a Weasley... And Fred was going to die.

The nurse gave some advice to Molly as I hugged myself and walked out of the room. I had made it halfway down the corridor when Molly caught up with me.

"Hermione dear, it will be fine! I will help with everything!" she assured me.

"How am I going to tell anyone?" she looked thoughtful then her eyes lit up and startled me with a loud "AHA!"

"When I was at Hogwarts, one of my classmates was pregnant, although none of us knew of it. She was allowed to move into one of the old classrooms so she could adapt to changes without worrying about everyone else and get a personal tutor to help with work, with her -at the time- fiance. Maybe you can get the same treatment!" she rushed excitedly.

"But me and Fred aren't engaged, we aren't even dating!" I cried.

"If I know my boy right, he will accept and love both you and his child" Molly patted my shoulder tenderly.

As I got back to Hogwarts, my first task was to tell McGonagall, then I had to conquer my fears and tell Fred.

I sat opposite Minerva and she sat her glasses on the tip of her nose and peered over the top of them to look at me.

"Yes Miss Granger?" she asked nonchalantly. As I tried to figure out in my head how to explain that I'm pregnant, to a teacher, when she spoke.

"I expected so. You have a glow about you that I haven't seen too often."

"What do I do?" I whimpered, she sighed.

"Do what you think is best for you Hermione. That is your choice, not anybody elses"

"I don't know how to work around this. Everything is going to change" she sniggered, something very unlike the professor.

"Every day changes your life Miss Granger". Professor McGonagall whispered with a slight smile on her face.

"What if I can't handle what people say about me, what if I crumble under the pressure and the stress?" I pleaded. She inhaled deeply and then looked me in the eyes before replying.

"I will give you the same treatment I have given others. You will be moved into an old classroom on the top floor, in which you can live how you like, you don't even have to leave the room if you wish. You will be tutored privately until you finish the year and you will be given the option to either take your exams with the other students or you can take them alone." I nodded my head.

"and Hermione, don't worry about what people say because it is your life and whatever happens in your life is nothing to do with anyone else, do what you think is right, don't worry about your reputation or popularity. Afterall, in the end you are only you and that is all you can be, and if people feel the need to gossip about that then that's okay because that means that you affected their lives, they won't affect yours because you are above them." I smiled at her, a real smile. She was right, I could handle this.

Professor McGonagall showed me to my new room which was plain so I could decorate however I wanted, my belongings were already in the room. There was a bathroom, a small kitchen, a desk and a chair for studying, the bed and a tv. It wasn't much but I loved it. I even got to have my own key, not that I'd ever be locking it from the outside, I could hide in here until the end of school.

Not wanting to leave it any longer, I owled Fred. Simple saying 'Need to talk asap'. I had managed to get unpacked and had half decorated the room in autumn colours by the time I had gotten a reply from Fred.

'Very busy' I managed to make out in the scrawled and rushed writing. Not fancying messing around, I just came out with it. 2 simple words that would change everything between us.

'I'm pregnant' moments after I sent the message, Fred ran through my door.

"How did this happen?" He stammered.

"Well how does something like this usually happen Fred?"

"Don't be sarcastic. We were safe!" He ran his fingers shakily through his red hair, I shook my head.

"Not safe enough" his face turned pink, in what I figured out, was anger.

"Look, don't be mad with me.. I just thought I should let you know I'm keeping the baby, whether you want to be a part of the childs life or not, that is your choice" he gulped loudly.

"Mad? You think I could be angry at a time like this?! The girl I'm crazy over, is having my child? I'm going to be a dad!" he hugged me and sobbed into my neck.

"Really?" he looked me in the eyes and smiled.

"You really want to do this?"

"I can't think of anything better!"

And with a kiss on the lips, our contract was sealed, we were going to be parents, and if Molly had done her job right, everyone will know about it.

* * *

I know it's not very long but beggars can't be choosers! Reviews are welcome :) Much love.


End file.
